In the past, trucks have frequently been called upon to haul oversized loads, and in the cause of safety, when this is done, an oversized sign is required across the front of the truck to warn approaching traffic. Usually the large sign was then wrapped around the cab of the truck, most of the time covering the head lights and the bottom part of the radiator. Covering the headlights was obviously a safety hazard, and covering part of the radiator reduced cooling airflow needed to keep the engine from overheating. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages.